Icha Icha Stranger
by XXX-23
Summary: A Natsumi (fem naru) X Jiraiya lemon one shot


It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha. It was a summer afternoon but the temperature was a bit on the lower side providing relief to the people which they were happy about.

But it was not so good for one of the residents of the beautiful city. Said resident was sitting at the couch in the house she shared with her husband. She was 28 year old, had fair complexion, and long sun kissed blonde hair that reached her thighs with two chest length bangs framing her beautiful heart shaped face that complimented her blue eyes perfectly. She had a voluptuous body that the ladies would kill to have.

She had huge DD cup breasts that were firm and not saggy. She had all the right curves at the right places. She looked like a Goddess in human form. She was wearing a white sundress that came down to her ankles. Her long hair left loose. Her name was Uzumaki Natsumi.

She was frustrated because her husband, Uchiha Sasuke, has been out of the country for some business trip for four months and is not due back for another four. She had no problems with him being out on business trips but it had been four months since she had sex and she was sexually frustrated.

It was the first time she had been alone for so long without having her husband to satisfy her desires. The first couple of months were easy to spend alone but by the time the third month started, she started feeling the effects of the long time of sexual inactiveness.

Masturbation could help only so much, she needed a real cock inside her pussy. _'Thats it, I cannot take it any longer, the first man that knocks on my door will be my victim'_ thought Natsumi, clearly out of her mind.

A couple of hours passed by, Natsumi was making herself some lunch when she herad the door bells. A smile crept on her beautiful face as she proceeded to open the doors. When she opened the door, she found herself in front of a tall middle aged man with long spiky white hair that came down to his waist and was tied in a ponytail.

Two shoulder length bangs framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his black eyes. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a plain white shirt with black pants and black boots.

When the doors opened, Jiraiya's breath hitched. The doors were opened by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He stared at her for quite some time before coming back to his senses. "Hello, my name is Jiraiya. I need some help locating this place" he said showing the woman a card of some publisher in the city.

Natsumi on the other hand had no plans of letting the man go. So, instead of grabbing the card to see the address, she grabbed the man's collar and pulled him in with strength she didn't knew she had causing Jiraiya to widen his eyes in surprise. She then closed the doors and turned around to meet the coal black eyes of Jiraiya's with her blue ones.

She grabbed his cheeks with both her hands and pressed her lips against the older man's. Jiraiya was shocked by what was happening. His eyes showed that shock as they had widened to inappropriate proportions. He could feel the soft lips of the busty blonde on his but was unable to respond to the kiss.

The shock soon faded away and he started responding to the kiss. He licked her lips asking her to part them. Natsumi moaned into the kiss when Jiraiya licked her lips and did as she was asked. Jiraiya did not waste any time and entered his tongue in to her mouth captured hers in a battle of dominance.

Jiraiya's hands roamed all over Natsumi's body as he felt her godly curves with his hands. He grabbed her boobs and was surprised that she was not wearing any bra under her dress, giving them a firm press before going snaking their way around her waist and pulling her body close to his.

The tongue battle soon halted due to the immediate need of air. They both pulled apart panting for air. "You are a good kisser old man" Natsumi said to Jiraiya after gaining enough oxygen to speak properly. "You too are not bad youself miss...erm" Jiraiya replied realising he did not know her name.

Natsumi giggled at the fact that she just made out with a stranger without even telling him her name. "My name is Natsumi" She filled him in. "Beautiful name for an even beautiful woman" he complimented. Natsumi blushed from the compliment. "So now that we know each other's name, shall we continue?" Natsumi asked the older man, her voice gaining a slutty tone to it.

Jiraiya nodded enthusiastically, not one to deny a woman her pleasure. They both tackled each other pressing their lips against each others. Natsumi grabbed Jiraiya's head from behind deepening the kiss and entering her tongue into the older man's mouth again starting a battle of dominance between their tongues.

Jiraiya grabbed Natsumi by the waist and lifted her up to his level. Natsumi folded her legs behind him. He slammed her back against the wall causing Natsumi to gasp and lose the tongue battle. Jiraiya tamed her tongue into submission causing Natsumi to moan into the kiss.

Natsumi reached down with one of her hands and unzipped Jiraiya's pants. She felt his cock hardening and she was surprised that it was over 8 inches in length and 2 inches in width. She tried to take out the monster cock out of its confinement but was having problems doing so. Jiraiya understanding what she wanted, helped her in taking out his monster of a dick.

As soon as his cock was out, he pushed her sundress upwards to her waist. Another surprise hit Jiraiya when his hands touched her bare butt amd he found that she wasn't wearing any panties either. _'Well it will be easier this way'_ he thought. He brought his cock near her pussy lips which were already wet from their foreplay and rubbed its head on her nether lips teasing her.

Natsumi gasped breaking the kiss and tried to impale herself on the cock but was failing in her attempts as Jiraiya held her firmly. "Please put your cock inside my pussy, its waiting to be impaled" pleaded Natsumi.

"As you wish slut" Jiraiya replied before thrusting upwards impaling her pussy and sheathing his entire length into her waiting pussy in one go, the head of the cock had hit the entrance of her womb. The wetness of her pussy helping in the endeavour. _'Damn, she is tight. If she were not already this wet, it would have taken more effort'_ thought Jiraiya.

Natsumi moaned loudly from the pleasure she received from the huge cock entering her womanhood. She also found herself getting even wetter from the stranger calling her a slut. _'Maybe I am a slut, cheating on my husband with a stranger no less'_ she thought. But it did not bother her even the slightest.

After some time relishing in the warmth of Natsumi's vagina, Jiraiya started moving. He pulled out his cock leaving only the head inside her and thrust in harder than before getting out another loud moan from Natsumi.

Natsumi had almost cum from the second thrust. She knew it was good decision in inviting the old man to fuck her. Jiriaya repeated the process a third time and this time Natsumi did reach her orgasm moaning even louder than before. But Jiraiya continued fucking her slow hard thrusts.

After a few more thrusts, Natsumi climaxed again adding to the pool that had formed below them from her pussy juices. "Harder Jiraiya, fuck me harder and faster, make my tight pussy yours" exclaimed Natsumi. Jiraiya did not need a second invitation.

He started fucking her with increase speed and harder thrusts hitting her womb's entrance with each thrust he made. Her boobs jiggling with each thrust he made in. Natsumi couldn't stop herself from moaning.

To her, it felt so good, to finally have a cock inside her pussy. Her moans were like music to Jiraiya's ears, fuelling his desire to fuck the busty blonde even more. "That's it slut, moan louder, scream my name" exclaimed Jiraiya with another rhar thrust.

Natsumi moaned from the comment and the pleasure she was receiving. Being called a slut was making her pussy gush even more. She moaned even louder when she reached another orgasm. This one bigger than the two she had before.

Jiraiya too was nearing his climax as the tight pussy of Natsumi's was making it difficult for him to hold off his orgasm any longer. "I am close to cumming slut" Jiraiya warned her while still fucking her pussy hard and fast. "Cum inside me Jiraiya, fill me with your cum" exclaimed Natsumi.

With a final thrust, Jiraiya penetrated Natsumi's womb and emptied his load inside her womb painting its walls white with semen. Natsumi too reached another orgasm when Jiraiya penetrated her womb. It was a first time anyone had penetrated her womb and it felt so good.

She could feel the huge load that Jiraiya had just emptied into her womb sloshing around her womb. The cervix preventing even a drop of his semen from flowing out of her womb.

After coming down from the high, Jiraiya pulled himself out of her pussy. Natsumi unfolded her legs from behind the older man and stood up still leaning on the wall for support.

It had been a dizzying experience being fucked like that but she had enjoyed it. The love juices at her feet proving the point. She slowly helped herself to the couch and ushered Jiraiya to have a seat besides as well.

"That was a lot of fun old man" Natsumi stated "We should do it again sometime" she sent him a slutty smile. "How about we have a second round now" Jiraiya asked lecherously pointing to his cock which had again become hard. Natsumi looked at his cock and gave Jiraiya another slutty smile before replying "Only if you promise to live at my place and fuck me for the next four months".

Jiraiya was confused from her demand, he would happily fuck a beautiful woman like Natsumi if asked to, but "Why only four months?" he asked her. "Well, my husband returns in four months" Natsumi replied casually as if it was a no big deal telling a man you just fucked about your husband.

Jiraiya was shocked again. The angel he just fucked had a husband. "You have a husband?" asked Jiraiya dumbfounded. He could not believe he just fucked a married lady. "He is out on some business trip and won't be back for another four months" she explained "You can still fuck me though, whenever he is not around" Natsumi assured the older man.

Jiraiya's face brightened up. He has this super hot blonde all for himself for the next four months and even when her husband is out on other tours. He would not let such an opportunity pass up.

He tackled Natsumi and captured her lips once again in another heated kiss, one which she responded to quite enthusiastically. After kissing her for a few minutes, he broke the kiss for some much need oxygen.

"I will take the kiss as a yes" stated Natsumi before bending down and kissing the head of Jiraiya's cock causing him to close his eyes and groan in pleasure. She held it with one hand and stroked it a few times before giving it a lick along its length causing a moan to erupt from Jiraiya's mouth.

She then licked his balls and continued upwards licking along the huge dick of the older man. She took the head of the cock into her mouth and blew onto it. She then proceeded to take more of his cock into her mouth till she had taken about half of his length in.

She then started to bob her head up and down sucking the older man's cock like a pro. She used her tongue to pleasure the older man as much as possible. Jiraiya was enjoying the blowjob the busty blonde was giving him, but he had other plans in mind.

He placed both of his hands on the back of her head, fisting on the beautiful blonde locks before pressing her mouth further down on his shaft forcing her to swallow more of his cock than just four inches.

Natsumi's eyes widened as she was forced to take more cock into her mouth. Jiraiya continued this till his cock had buried itself into the busty blonde's warm mouth completely. Natsumi was gagging from her mouth being full of the old man's cock, but she found herself getting wetter from being dominated by the white haired man.

Jiraiya then started to fuck her mouth and even her throat using his hands to ensure his whole length was buried in her mouth after each thrust he made. It took some time for Natsumi to get used to the face fucking she was receiving but soon she formed a rythm with old man and couldn't stop herself from moaning onto his cock.

The vibrations caused due to the busty blonde's moans sent jolts of pleasure to the white haired man. After a few minutes of face fucking the beautiful blonde, Jiraiya reached his climax with a final thrust emptying his load into the waiting mouth of Natsumi.

Natsumi drank up all of the older man's cum founding its taste to be delicious. Jiraiya let go of the blonde's hair and she sat up wiping some cum that had come out of her mouth and drinking that as well.

"Not bad old man, you taste quite good" Natsumi complimented. "Now it is my turn to eat you slut" Jiraiya exclaimed before picking up Natsumi and again tackling her to a nearby wall.

He captured her lips in a chaste kiss before moving down to her neck, kissing and sucking on her soft skin causing Natsumi to moan with pleasure. He gripped the zip of her sundress before lowering it. He then lowered the shoulder straps causing her dress to fall down.

He moved his mouth lower trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. When he reached her breasts, he gave her right boob a kiss and lapped his mouth onto the hardened nipple sucking her right boob. Her left boob wasn't left without attention and Jiraiya's hand massaged it while he sucked her right boob.

He chewed her nipple causing Natsumi to orgasm with a shuddering moan. He then repeated this process with her left boob while massaging the right one with his hand.

After playing with her DD boobs, he again started moving downwards trailing kisses as he went down. When he reached her shaven pussy, he licked her clitoris causing another moan to erupt from the busty blonde's lips.

He placed her legs over her shoulders to grant himself easier access to her pussy. He entered his tongue into her pussy causing Natsumi to moan louder than before. He used his fingers to play with the blonde's clitoris while he ate her out.

Soon Natsumi reached another orgasm with a loud moan, releasing her juices into the open mouth of Jiraiya who was all ready to drink her juices. He lapped up every drop of her cum that he could and removed her legs form over his shoulders so that he could stand up.

"You are not bad either Natsumi" he said. "Now get on all fours and present your pussy to me slut" ordered Jiraiya. Natsumi felt her pussy getting wetter, if it was possible after all the orgasms she had and decided to obey the old man.

She quickly got down on her hands and knees and raised her butt showing her completely shaven but wet pussy to the white haired man. Jiraiya wasted no time in getting behind the beautiful blonde tracing her pussy lips with his erect cock.

He grabbed her hips and made a hard thrust penetrating her pussy and sheathed himself completely in her vagina hitting the entrance of her womb with his cock. He then took out his cock leaving only its head inside and made a thrust harder than before sheathing his cock into her warm folds again but this time getting past her womb's entrance and entering her cum filled womb causing the busty blonde to moan in pleasure . He again took his dick out of her folds only leaving the head inside and again thrusting in penetrating her womb again.

He continued to fuck her hard but slow penetrating Natsumi's womb each time he thrust in, providing the blonde with as much pleasure as he could. Natsumi soon reached her orgasm. Her boobs jiggling with each thrust he made in. She had lost track of how many orgasms she had in the afternoon. But the white haired man continued to fuck the blonde.

The slow but hard thrusts were driving Natsumi insane with the pleasure. Her moans were becoming louder with each thrusts. She was nearing another orgasm. "Fuck me faster Jiraiya, fuck me harder" moaned Natsumi. Jiraiya compled with her request and increased his pace fucking her faster than before.

Natsumi was loving this. Her continuous moans were the proof of this. She was loving every second of this old man fucking her pussy. She was being rocked back and forth from the thrusts Jiraiya was becoming addicted to this. It was the first time; a man had penetrated her so deep. The old man had even penetrated her womb with his huge dick.

Another orgasm hit Natsumi adding to the ever growing number of orgasms she had received. It was the best sex she ever had till now.

After half an hour of fucking her, Jiraiya finally neared his climax. "I am close slut" Jiraiya warned her. "Please cum inside me Jiraiya, I want to feel your cum inside my womb" exclaimed Natsumi. Jiraiya did as asked.

After a couple more thrusts, Jiraiya finally reached his climax "I am cumming slut" he exclaimed penetrating into her womb again and emptying his huge load into her womb, adding to the cum that was already there. "I am cumming too Jiraiya" Natsumi exclaimed as well reaching another orgasm.

After emptying himself into her womb, Jiraiya then took his cock out of her dripping pussy causing Nastsumi to fall forward, her hands finally giving in from exhaustion. She soon entered the world of dreams, the exhaustion from the fucking finally overtaking her senses.

Jiraiya zipped up his pants and looked at the sleeping blonde. She was looking even sexier now with her hair being dishevelled, her tongue limping from her mouth and her pussy dripping wet with her juices.

He then picked up his new fuck friend from the floor bridal style and laid her on the couch. He too then lay down on the neighbouring couch and fell asleep.


End file.
